Rush of blood to the head
by ElleSmile
Summary: Leonardo is a famous painter and art professor and Harvey's the best closer in New York City. They've been trapped in an unhappy marrige since their university years but things are about to change after the arrival of an old friend of the artista, who happens to be Specter's nemesis.
1. Chapter 1

Whenever Leonardo looked at his sleeping husband something made him sick. He started to feel this unusual tension about a year ago, when he found out that Harvey had several affairs during their so-called marriage and numerous one-night stands, including one with Donna.

He wasn't that naïve little boy-prodigy that Harvey remembered anymore.

First time he saw his spouse was one Thursday in December when he was waiting tables at Andrea's newly opened coffee shop. Harvey was sitting in the corner with his douchebag friends going through a law textbook, trying desperately to win a bet.

The second time was in campus passing by him and from this very moment he knew he had the hugest crush on the guy.

The main problem was that they had no common classes, since Leonardo was probably the brightest art bachelor in the history of the university and Harvey was the star of his law class. So Leo decided to take desperate measures by starting a campaign of recruiting nude models for his sculpture class. And it worked, because even though he was barely sixteen years old, Leo had his own way of making things happen.

At the beginning there was a lack of interest from Harvey's side. Actually, no interest at all, since he never noticed that skinny Italian boy behind the huge pile of clay, which made young da Vinci even more desperate.

It was 7:15 when Leonardo heard Harvey' s lazy steps approaching the kitchen. Not saying anything he passed a cup of hot and bitter coffee to his totally naked husband who kissed his forehead and tried to initiate a conversation unsuccessfully.

" What, the hell, is the matter with you lately?" Harvey murmured more surprised than angry. " Are you on your period or something?"

" No, I am pregnant." worst joke possible, Leonardo noted to himself, finishing his cup of coffee. At the same time Harvey approached him, with the intention of pinning him to the nearest wall, but the Italian pushed him away.

" Forget it. I'm late anyways. I couldn't sleep last night because of your snoring."

" You are never in a mood these days..." the lawyer noticed bitterly "And for the record, I don't snore."

"Keep telling yourself that." said the younger man grabbing the books from the coffee table and headed to the door.

" And no goodbye kiss. That's very rude!" Harvey shouted behind his back.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, I'm pregnant.." that was probably the most awful thing to say after their years and years of conceiving failures.

The first few years of their marriage were the wildest ones – spontaneous trips to Vegas, (Harvey was a poker lover and a born gambler and Leo, well he had this brain of his that could count cards, cheat and charm all at the same time without getting caught), sex on ridiculous places and that burning passion that faded away so quickly.

On their third anniversary they decided that they will put all the effort into having their first child that, eventually, was never born. The Italian tried to blame it on himself because Harvey was the one who was never wrong, the one who never made mistakes, the one who was excellent in every way.

They never really talked about it. It was a taboo topic that each one of them was discussing with his friends but never with his significant other.

So Leonardo decided that he wouldn't be able to educate his own kid but he could share his knowledge with other people's children. So he became an art teacher in a public school, trying desperately to inspire some dull young individuals to create something magnificent, but never succeeded. He quited this position just after a few months after making a huge scene in the teacher's lounge and calling the principal "pricky, illiterate cunt".

Then it took him about half a year to finally fulfill his dream of being the youngest art professor in one of the most prestigious universities in New York but still he was living in Harvey' s shadow, who at the moment was one of the most promising young lawyers in town. It was somehow comfy, and yet dissatisfying at the same time, knowing that everyone, even his husband was thinking less of him.

Like Harvey, Leonardo had his past. Even though he was only sixteen when he got into Harvard, he had his shady, shamefull moments that always followed him. Past that he could never get rid of. As many knew, he was a bastard (both literally and metaphorically). Grew up in an orphanage in Italy after getting adopted at the age of 13 by a lonely old widower named Andrea. They moved to the US an year later.

Leonardo knew he was extraordinary since he was about five years old. The other kids were still struggling with the alphabet when he already was able to read, write and memorize any given text. And yeah, stories in books kinda caught his attention but not as much as the pictures in these books.

"Watch where you're going" a cyclist shouted at him and the Italian remembered that he was actually driving to work. He parked and headed to the main entrance of the building where a long-haired man smoking a cigar smiled kindly at him.

" You look like someone who had a wild night." said he amused.

" If you are referring to the new History of art book you gave me yesterday, yeah, you are right. I had a very pleasing night including crazy underlining and wild racing through the chapters." Leo answered with a long sigh.

Brandon was the dean of the faculty of arts and probably the painter' s only true friend in this city. He was a brilliant principal ballet dancer for ABA for about fifteen years before his retiring in 2007. And he was one of the very few people that Leonardo truly admired.

" Well, you go that going for you, which is not bad, but do I have to mention that you have a husband who need strong manhandling..."

" I already gave up trying. _Causa perduta _as the Latins call it." the Italian answered bitterly

" Speaking of Latins, you should meet the new Roman law professor... Might be suitable for a no-strings-attached affair which you need more than anything. He's Italian, too."

" I'm done with lawyers and liars, Brandon".


End file.
